


Kiss till you melt

by Sashaya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Badasses in Love, F/F, Natasha is a Romantic, Romance, and always starved for Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Natasha propped herself up and looked down on her soundly sleeping lover. The ginger hair formed a halo around her head</i> <i>and Natasha couldn’t help but leaned down to steal a delicate kiss from that full, warm lips.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss till you melt

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer:**_ _Characters belong to Marvel._

Natasha propped herself up and looked down on her soundly sleeping lover. The ginger hair formed a halo around her head and Natasha couldn’t help but leaned down to steal a delicate kiss from that full, warm lips.

“Mmm…” a soft voice left Pepper’s mouth and she blinked a few times, trying to shy away the rest of sleep. She smiled widely, seeing that lovely gray eyes staring down at her. “Morning” she raised her head and kissed Natasha. The other woman smiled against her lips and her hand slid down her sheet-covered side.

“Morning” Natasha replied in a slightly lower voice. Pepper felt a shiver run down her spine. 

“Did you sleep well?” Pepper ignored the wandering hand of her lover and brushed off a strand of hair from Natasha’s face. The red-head leaned into the warm touch.

“Never better” she said and Pepper believed her. “You’re the perfect remedy for nightmares”

“Who knew you were such a sweet-talker” Pepper teased, blushing. Natasha watched with pleasure as the light skin was colored pink. 

“Only for the sweetest woman” the assassin said without a hint of embarrassment and Pepper blushed even more. She ducked her head and looked down, her long black eyelashes caressing gently her freckled cheeks. “You’re beautiful” Natasha breathed out, staring at her. 

“You’re gorgeous” Pepper retorted, looking at her lovingly. Natasha smiled lightly in respond and dived in for another kiss. The skin-on-skin contact felt like bliss and they pulled away with linger. They kept smiling at each other until Pepper groaned and covered her eyes. “Oh, God, we’re so cheesy” she giggled and looked at Natasha between her splayed fingers. There were mischievous glints dancing in her blue eyes. 

“I don’t mind” Natasha said and rolled on Pepper, who gasped in surprise. She let the sheet slipped off of her and Pepper watched with dark eyes the revealed fair skin. When Pepper’s hand came up and caressed her stomach, she let out a strained moan. Pepper smirked.

“Yeah, me neither” she said and pulled Natasha in a deep, lustful kiss.


End file.
